The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A user of a television or other viewing device may use a second device (i.e., a “second screen” device) to access additional data about content provided on the television. For example, the user may access a tablet, smartphone, or other computing device to search for additional data about the content viewed on the television, and/or to share data about the content (e.g., via a social networking app). The additional content may include interactive content associated with the viewed content.
Typically, the user accesses the second screen device in realtime (e.g., with respect to the content viewed on the television). For example, the second screen device may implement a mobile app or other application associated with the viewed content and/or a provider of television programming content.